The Concrete Angel
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Mommy I've seen a angel , he lives in that alley . And is very nice but mommy when I went to visit Mr . Angel , he was not breathing anymore why ?


**Story Title ! : The Concrete Angel**

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : Mommy I've seen a angel, he lives in that alley . And is very nice but mommy when I went to visit Mr . Angel, he was not breathing anymore why ?**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Drama , Angels & Dead **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_Mommy I have seen a angel on my way home, Mama can I take Mr Angel with me to home ? _

" Yuni can you just for a moment stop day dreaming ?" Asked Yuni 's mother as she looked at her ." Sorry mommy what did you say ? " Asked Yuni Aria sighed ." As I said I'll be late tonight, do not open the door for anybody and do not answer the phone okay ." Aria said Yuni nodded ." Yes mommy .

_I'm so alone Mommy, you're always away since Daddy died . Do you miss him Mommy ? I Miss him _

Yuni sighed as she put her belongings in her bag, she quickly walked out and went to school . As she walked 5 Blocks away from her house, she saw a group of children stand for an alley . " Come out ! " Shouted one of them ." Come out ugly face !" Cried the other ." Monster ! Monster ! " Shouted one girl ." Let's teach him a lesson ." And they began throwing rocks, Yuni ran over there and pushed the big boy away . "Stop ! " She yelled and stood before the alley " Shut up ! You are not the boss of us ! " Shouted the boy as he stand up .

_He seemed to spit fire, but I'm not scared Mommy . I've learned that to hurt someone is not necessary . _

" Stop hurting him ! " Yuni cried ." Like I care ! " Shouted another boy ." Yeah ! He is a freak he deserves it ! " Shouted another girl ." Let teach this freak a lesson too . " Yelled the elder boy and pushed Yuni too the ground, Yuni felt pain as they begin to throw stone 's to her ." Stop ."

_It was a calm voice Mommy, I felt no pain ._

Yuni stared with big eyes behind her, the children were silent and looked in horror . The ' Monster ' came out of hiding, they screamed and began to run away quickly . Yuni was not afraid but still looked at the man, he had a beautiful face . Beautiful long brown hair, but he has a pale skin that seemed very soft . And has a pretty brown eye .

_His brown eye looked at me with concerns, the other one looked like he was trying to find me _

His other eye was white, the face on that side was very red . You can see the veins and it was very wrinkled . " Are you okay ? " He asked as he reached a hand out, Yuni said nothing she kept looking at the eye ." I think you are scared of me right ? Sorry ." He went away ." Thanks ." Yuni said but did not know if he maybe heard her .

_He did not look mean, but I can not stop but stare at him ._

Yuni went quiet after a hard day from school to home, the children from this morning had told everyone . They began then to ruin her day, they took her bag . Throw her stuff in the puddles of the rain before stealing her lunch, and throw nasty things to her . They had even beaten her up, she had a red cheek .

_Mama I've helped someone, then you should have a good day right ? _

When Yuni was close to the alley, she stopped and looked inside . She watched carefully it was very dark, a little sun can shine in here ." Mr ? Are you there ?" Yuni asked as she walked inside the alley ." I want to thank you again ." Yuni said ." I wanted to say sorry, that I stared at you like that Mr … So sorry ." She said and turned around, but came face to face with a man in his 40's . He wore a business suit and looked with a disgusting face ." What are you doing ? " He asked ." Huh nothing Mr I have to go ." Yuni said and want to walk away, but the man pushed her back inside . Yuni felt against a couple of garbage ." Are you a friend of that Demon ?" Asked the man as he walked to her .

_Mommy that man is like the children from this morning ._

" Mr I have done nothing wrong, let me go ! " Said Yuni and wanted to stand up but was pushed back, this time with weight on her ." I'll teach you ." But the man could not say anything more, when he was pushed against the wall ." What ?" The man looked in horror, as he saw who that was ." Let 's be a good boy right ? " The man stopped breathing, he could not move as he watched the white eye . Yuni also stared at the man ." Mr ?" The man who held the businessman, throw him far away from the alley . " And stay away !" He shouted .

_He saved me Mommy, He saved me twice today ._

The man turned over to Yuni ." Are you okay ?" He asked first Yuni said nothing, and then began to cry ." Sorry it must be my ... " But he was interrupted as Yuni hugged him ." Thank you ! Thank you ! " Cried Yuni ." Come on you have not to cry you're safe ." The man said and Yuni wiped her tears away ." I'm Yuni ." She said ." And you Mr ?" The man laughed bitterly and stroked her head ." I have no name ." He said ." Everybody has a name right ?" Was her question ." Not me ."

_Mommy you have given me the name Yuni, Because of Daddy 's youngest sister that died right ? Well I've decided to name someone too . _

" You have no name ." Yuni Said ." I will call you Mr Angel ." She said ." Is that alright Mr Angel ?" The man glanced at her he was quiet, he picked her up . And wiped the dirt off of her ." Yes ." Was his reply ." It's a beautiful name ." He then continues .

_He then show a smile, it was really a nice smile ._

The next day Yuni went back to the alley, she took a box out of her bag . " Mr Angel I got something for you ." Yuni said a hand came out and grabbed the box . " Thank you Yuni-Chan ." Yuni smiled ." It's nothing ." And went to school with a smile, so went it on each day .

_Mommy I'm so happy with Mr Angel _

It was the third week that Yuni went over, she pulled a box out . " Mr Angel I have your breakfast ." Yuni said but there came no hand , Yuni looked confused and worried ." Mr Angel ? Are you still asleep ?" Yuni asked ." I will put the box here if you wake up ." And she went away and left the box behind .

_I'm worried on Mr Angel Mommy, is he sick ? Is he still there ? _

After School she went quickly at Mr Angel ." Hey Mr Angel I'm back !" She saw that the box was not touched ." Mr Angel ? " She took the box and ran then inside the alley and saw him behind some boxes . Mr Angel was very pale ." Are you sick ? " Asked Yuni . ' Yuni-Chan I'm sorry that I have not taken your box, or have replied to you I feeling so weak now ." He said ." It's nothing here ." She gave Mr Angel the food when he was finished eating . He gave her a weak smile ." Thank you Yuni-Chan you're so nice . "

_He sounded in pain Mommy, why has he so much pain ._

" I'll be back tomorrow with medicine okay Mr Angel, here you can take my jacket ." She said as she took off her jacket ." It's not much, but you may feel little warmer ." She said further as she put her jacket over him ." Thank you ." He said and Yuni went away .

_Mommy I feel like that I will see Mr Angel for the last time, why do I have this feeling ? _

The next morning Yuni took the medication and went to the alley, she walked in since she now knows that Mr Angel can not stand up . " Mr Angel wake up ." But he did not open his eyes, Yuni gently shook him awake . But his eyes did not open, Yuni began to worry and looked if he maybe have a fever . None but he was very cold as ice, she then noticed a piece of paper on her jacket . She opened it .

_Dear Yuni-Chan _

_Thank you so much for anything and that you cared about me, you give me everyday a smile on my face . And those pastries that you take with you sometimes from school are my favourite . Yuni-Chan I think that yesterday was our last day, I feel very weak now . As a child I was here, and I know I do not live very long . Yuni-Chan thank you for this enjoy your life, and remember that I always love you like a daughter . _

_Mr Angel _

_Ps Thank for the name that made me very happy ! _

Suddenly a woman with her child walking next the alley heard Yuni screaming . A man walked outside a shop, that stood next to the alley . And ran into the alley followed by the woman with her child . Yuni held Mr Angel tightly, and cried harder as it started to rain . She screamed so hard that her throat started to hurt, and all she wanted was to stay by Mr Angel .

_Mommy I've cried so much that day, I've screamed so much that day ._

_Mommy I want to take Mr Angel home can I ? _

_Mommy I got a new friend that day ._

_Mommy I'm very happy really ._

_Mommy why went Mr Angel away ? _

* * *

**I've finally written it ! It was a long time in my head, for the ones that did not know . Tsuna was Mr . Angel .**

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
